Along with the development of IT technology, the miniaturization and thinning of devices are accelerating, and at the same time, market demand for small, thin devices has increased.
To adapt to the demands of such a technological trend, a power inductor including a substrate having a via hole and a coil disposed on both sides of the substrate and electrically connected through a via hole of the substrate is provided. Thus, an inductor including a coil having uniformity and a high aspect ratio has been attempted. However, due to limitations in the manufacturing process, there remain issues in forming a coil having uniformity and a high aspect ratio.